Talk:Gladiator
Glads title Is this 25 10-consecutive-win runs since Factions was released, or ever? Because I'm pretty sure I have many of these, but I don't have the progress bar on any of my characters, PvP or PvE. Shandy 09:44, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :Since titles was in place, I most certainly have not opened 2 chests and ID'd 1 rare item :) Skuld 09:51, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Many titles began tracking progress only when the titles were introdiced, because the game didn't have any reason to track them before. Use your brains in these cases. Why would the game have tracked your chests or consecutive wins earlier? No reason. But it did track your missions and map exploration ofcourse. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 11:21, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well, it is still useful to know for sure what it tracked previously. But yes, it definitely did not start tracking that stuff until Titles were added. I'm sure I had Gladiator before (or at least enough for it to show progress!), but nothing was there to start with. --JoDiamonds 16:15, 2 May 2006 (CDT) I'm pretty sure Shing Jea arena wins count towards Gladiator title too, not only Random and Team Arena victories. If someone can check Ascalon and Shiverpeaks Arenas that would be great. :Shing Jea arena does count: It was the only arena I played in since Factions was released and I got a point in gladiator. --Xeeron 09:28, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Can someone verify the validity of the Deadly Glad title? I sincerely doubt that the number of wins is such a haphazard number as 168, when all other titles have nice "round" numbers.--4.248.91.110 05:18, 19 May 2006 (CDT) : I'm also skeptical, and curious about the mention of Gladiator's Arena, which others have said Gaile said was removed from the game. --JoDiamonds 14:15, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::Confirmed, in a couple of different threads relating to guild wars, there are people w/ screenshots of them at Mighty gladiator, hovering over the title track, and seeing 168 as the next number to reach. Wierd though, isn't it? --Tarutaru 05:36, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Here is one of the threads sourced for the odd 168 number http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=3034030&page=2. Anyway by the looks of things Glads is following naming convention of the Hero path. It will take awhile til we find out all the odd numbers required up to Emperor's Gladiator (and beyond?) --ArTy 11:52, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Yea it does, here is my theoritical tree for the next couple of ranks based on a few factors (the 168 isnt 'random' though) : This is gleened off of the fame track divided by ten. (Which is where, in theory the odd 168 number comes from). --Draygo Korvan (Chat) 09:49, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :Well, that's accurate up to Subjugating so far. --Theonemephisto 10:12, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Anyone have confirmation that 280 is the 4th level for this title?--ArTy 02:02, 11 July 2006 (CDT) new glad title :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:19, 16 November 2006 (CST) friend unko just got conquering next level is subjugating at 775 points --Theonemephisto 09:08, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :Picture ::I think it's pretty obvious by this point that gladiator streaks needed are following perfectly along with the hero fame needed track, off by a factor of ten and offset slightly in the beginning. All in favor of adding Vanquishing through Eminent gladiator cells in the table sign below. (for the record: Vanquishing - 1,296; Renowned - 2,160; Illustrious - 3,600; Eminent - 6,000)--Tarutaru 02:31, 19 August 2006 (CDT) 20 consecs = 1 point in RA/TA :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:26, 16 November 2006 (CST) Yep. I got 27 consecs. Only 1 point. Guildie said the same. Someone confirm?--Silk Weaker 04:59, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :I get one every 10 consecs. Grz 13:04, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::I very clearly remember not getting a point after winning 10 matches once. Might be a bug or some unknown condition that was not meet, but my guess is that you normally get a point every 10 matches, but you didnt due to the same reason I did not. --Xeeron 06:30, 15 October 2006 (CDT) max level? Is there any proof that Subjugating Gladiator is the max level of this title? Rhrez 07:27, 19 November 2006 (CST) Thats what i has been wondering, i searched a proof about it but nothing, and seeing how the pvp titles works i would be surprised if this one can be maxed at that number. Lord Juan 05:23, 20 November 2006 (CST) I read on the Hero title page, that rank 15 is the max. Perhaps it's the same for all PvP titles. 132.203.83.38 18:57, 22 February 2007 (CST) During ATS testing they had legendary champion (12) shown, which leads me to believe that rank 12 is the highest for all the other PvP titles besides Hero Holymasamune 05:17, 1 May 2007 (CDT) King's Gladiator? Who put King's Gladiator up?--Lokre 17:37, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :According to the history, User:Rah did. --NYC Elite 18:14, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ahh, thanks, i would ask for evidence of the title, but i already have seen it on a guru thread. it might, however, need to be posted on here before we could keep it up--Lokre 14:07, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Easy points lately Don't you guys think its fairly easy lately to get points in Random Arenas? I mean..I did it for 2 hours yesterday and all I noticed was: No monk in party is atleast one leaver. As opposing party you just stay in your party and kill the remaining one of the other party or you get a flawless because everyone leaves! I got 4 Gladiator points in one day, and that's pretty nice for a new PvP player. Eshiworu :It's true, BUT .. you normally need fight at least one hard match, so doesn't really matter if 9 are easy when you can lose in 1. Normally the hard one is the last, maybe is the way RA/TA works.--NeHoMaR 00:54, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah that 9th battle is a curse for sure. Really annoying losing your 9th one. Happened to me lots of times :S progression 25,25,50,68,112,186,289,541,964 Emperor's Gladiator http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=45971&d=1185991019 Menzies 13:24, 1 August 2007 (CDT) New Update I am note getting 1 point every win... 76.170.184.165 21:19, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :The update only changed the title's description, not the actual point gain, we're still getting one point each 10 wins =/ -- Torins (talk) 21:22, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::As usual, just give it time. DavimusK 21:24, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::Why would I want to give it time? This change not only completely obliterates any prestige associated with the title, it invalidates the hours title-holders have put into getting it. I'll give it time to revert to normal instead. I've go my fingers crossed. Why would they need to completely change the title anyway? Why not create a new title for individual wins? The first rank could be "Arena Challenger." Demonic Peaches 21:48, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I foresee the rank requirements changing drastically if this update is put into practice. 250 (or 500 to compensate for the new much easier way to earn points) wins per rank, perhaps? I am bobo 22:08, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, prestige that comes with RA victories... - Krowman (talk • ) 22:12, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::First off, Krowman has the most valid point on this page. Second, he would want to give it time because he obviously wants the easy points that this is offering. Likely the titles will be changed to reflect the point changes, much like the faction titles were at one time to reflect a major game change. DavimusK 22:19, 2 August 2007 (CDT) OMG... I have been playing in Ra for Soooo long to get the freaking points... If it's not an error they are going to screw all the efforts and the tons of hours I spent in there... Let's hope it was just an accidental text change. Big Bow 02:34, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :I agreee, although I only have a mere 58 points they imo the must take our old points and mutliply it with 20 for things to be fair.-- (√iktor) 04:35, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::I hope they're ganna change our current points (current points*10 or 20=new amount of points), and do the update afterwards, so we will be awarded for all the effort we put into it... 10 wins in a row would get us 1 glad points while it would give us 20 glad points in the new system. Pul 05:18, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Oh cry me a dam river. What prestige can there be had from either sync-entering RA with all your friends to kill noobs, or whoring WITH the noobs for hours upon hours. Quit your freaking whining. If you want prestige, go play hero battles or HA. - Yellow Monkey 06:02, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Well, blame RA leavers, the glad farmers - blame yourselves, if this change happens. I welcome such a change. RA as it is now is horrible. -80.130.238.170 07:06, 3 August 2007 (CDT) @yellow monkey: Are you KIDDING me?? HB title is for ppl who nonstop /roll 100 when it was still posible. sure, you cán join and leave for a good party in ra, but sóme ppl play RA/TA the way it should... please don't blame them for 'crying a dam river' becouse all there effort might go to waist... Pul 10:09, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :The best part about playing in the RA is the fact that you never know what your party is going to be like, so you have to be prepared for everything from conditions to hex removal to self heals to FOTM builds. I really enjoy that sort of challenge. I am bobo 11:19, 3 August 2007 (CDT)